hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is feirce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagehoney-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit (pics:) Crystalwing's kits: Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *2 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Rules *No killing unless it's needed *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 23, 2010 -Pads out of warrior's den and stretches-Shadeflower (Coolio! Like my new signature??? ;))--Sandy ( Totally! How do you take the time stamp off? WHEN CAN I BECOME AN APPRENTICE?!?- Because I leave on Tuesday, come back friday, and leave Again Saturday!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Well have it as soon as Holly is on. As for the time signatue, dont hit the signature button. What you do is write a - (Dash) and then 3 of these ~)--Sandy ( Thanks. I posted all the times I am going to be gone on your talk page.)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Kay, thanks. And do you want your signature to just say Daughter of Scourge, but still have the link to your page????)--Sandy ( Yeah, that would be cool. How do you do that?)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Go to your preferences. Then go to custom signature and type in --Daughter of Scourge--. DONT check the box where it says custom signature. Just save it and it should work. :))--Sandy (Thanks. I'll do that right now.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Np)-Sandy Pads up*"Hi!"-Cloverheart Sandstar dips her head to Cloverheart, "Welcome to Starclan"-Sandy "Thanks."- Cloverheart Darkkit bounces out- "HI!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!"---Daughter of Scourge-- Giggles* "Hi.My name is Cloverheart.New warrior of Starclan."- Cloverheart " I'm about to be apprenticed! I wonder if you could be my mentor?"-Bounces up and down---Daughter of Scourge-- "I would love to,but thats up to Sandtstar."- Cloverheart " I'll ask her!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Cool"- Cloverheart Sandstar pads into her den-Sandy "Hey, Sandstar, could Cloverheart possibly fill in for Crystalwing when she has kits?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Its an idea. Maybe Cloverheart could train you instead of Crystalwing entirely............" Sandstar says deep in thought-Sandy ( Cloverheart? How much are you on? Because I am on pretty much all dayish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- ( Cloverheart, if you come on often, you can mentor Dark)--Sandy I'm on almost every day because I dont have much to do during the day.) Cloverheart (You can be Darkkit's mentor, if you like, and if Holly agrees)--Sandy (Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( ) -Crystalwing passes Cloverheart, and scoffs- (Thanks,sorry it takes me a while to reply,my computers slow.)-Cloverheart (HEY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE A SPEECH HERE! @#$%^$##$^%$#^%#$@%$^@!) (Holly, is it K is Cloverheart mentors Dark???)--Sandy (But Crystalwing is a foe of Cloverheart, and I am too. And Clawkit/Rosekit is not going to be my app.) (And probably today or tommorrow, the HUGE litter's born. Probably today.) (-Sighs- Fine. Sagehoney will mentor Dark. Clover will get Clawkit/Rosekit.)--Sandy (Oh,ok.)- Cloverheart (Sorry Cloverheart)--Sandy (NO! LET SAGE HAVE EARTHKIT! AND STOP DELETING MY POSTS!) (Ok! And im not deleting your posts. Stardust will mentor Dark then.)--Sandy (Ok. You seem to want one of the four to do it. Mintleaf is mentoring Shadekit, and Cloverheart can have Rosekit or something. We should find a tom to mentor Clawkit. Wait........................If Dust is on more, he can, or Redtooth. And White(shadow) shold be renamed.) (Well do White(shadow) naming ceremony during Dark's apprentice ceremony. I would ask her to give up her lives except for one, but there are no more cats to take her spot)--Sandy (But why? She's the last cat in the BF! Oh yes, G2G. BRB in a half-hour. Toodles~) (CYA Holly! When she gets back on well do the ceremony)--Sandy (Y r those 2 cats my foes?) (-Shrugs- If I knew, I would tell ya)--Sandy ( So who is my Mentor??!?!?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Stardust)-Sandy ( Cool. who will be Rosekit's and Clawkit's mentors?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I'll be Rosekits,I think.)- Cloverheart (^^Yeppers. Dust will get Clawkit, if he agrees)--Sandy ( Awsome!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Meh. Cloverheart needs to learn that the " is for roleplaying, and the ( is for not roleplaying!) (Sorry! I didnt know! I type so i use those alot!) (We ALL type. How else DO we communicate?) (I mean stories! This is my first typing website!)- Cloverheart (I do too. Hooplah. And I have a HUGE 1,000 page Warriors book. -_-) -Crystalwing runs out of camp, shreiking- -Gingerheart follows her- (Whats wit Crystalwing?) (She's either getting driven out, having kits, or something else.) -Darkkit follows---Daughter of Scourge-- -All of EarthClan are coming back, each with a kit, and they drop off a kit in the nursery, EarthClan being 10 members, and Gingerheart and Crystalwing are with a kit, too, 12 kits in total- (Who has powers???) -Mintleaf and Sagehoney are each carring a fish, and they drop their fresh-kill at the sight-"Great MoonClan, that's a lot of kits! That must be one proud mother.- -Gingerheart announces to Clan, "Attention! We have twelve, and I repeat, twelve kits!_ (Hooplah's For new kits! {We'd better be keepin Blazekit! ;)})-Sandy -Darkkit follows behind, and helps keep the kits in the nursery.---Daughter of Scourge-- (WHAT DID I SAY, ABOUT POSTING? NOW I HAVE TO START OVER!) (I got 2 go.Sorry for all you who hate me 4 no reason that I joined this clan,but I,ll be back later!)- Cloverheart (It's because I'm supsicous!) (CYA Clover!)--Sandy (-sighs-) (-Looks at long list of kits- were gonna need ALOT more warriors 0_o)--Sandy I could mentor one of those kits.Dustpelts 21:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Actually, I was gonna give you Clawkit)-Sandy That is fine with me. I like the new warrior's names!!Dustpelts 22:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Who will be Darkkit's mentor?Dustpelts 22:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Stardust-Sandy Who is Stardust?Dustpelts 22:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Starpaw. They got their warrior names--Sandy Never mind. He will be a good mentor for Darkkit.Dustpelts 22:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (I agree. Hey, you wanna be mates in the RP?)--Sandy Since you are a leader if you have kits then we will have to pass then off as somebody's else's kits. But otherwise then yes.Dustpelts 22:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Ok, thanks.:) Ill add us to the list)--Sandy Don't you think Seastar having seven kits was a bit much? 4 kits should be the limit.Dustpelts 22:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I think were gonna give some to Earthclan though--Sandy Good we have too many kits anyway.Dustpelts 22:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The queens have their work cut out for them--Sandy With less kits the queens won't be overworked as much. Have you noticed how tired they look?Dustpelts 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I suppose we can blame Holly for that XD-Sandy We should give EarthClan back their kits.Dustpelts 22:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let their queens be overworked--Sandy We will be stronger then!Dustpelts 22:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) XD Probably-Sandy Blame me? Why you guys are so mean! I leave for two hours, expecting you to be ok, and here you go! .....Idiots. (XD Were joking! :P)--Sandy And there's another queen in the Clan, Imma not say, that is helping Crystalwing nurse. (Its Ginger :P)--Sandy NAO, IT'S NOT! (0_o Oh. Then its either Whiteshadow or Sagehoney)-Sandy (Hm....................Whiteshadow still has milk from Sagehoney, Stardust, and Mintleaf.) ( Hooplah!! WE will be gaining Two new warriors played by my brother and his friend. Also my best freind will be RPing Petalfur and Rosekit, and another boy will be play Redtooth.)---Daughter of Scourge-- -sobs at SandXDust, one cat loved Sand, and one loved Dust, THE AGONY!- (?????????????????? *Confused* Who wrote that ^^?)-Sandy (WHEN CAN I BECOME AN APPRENTICE?!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (When Holly gets on. And do you know who wrote that?^^^)--Sandy ( No Idea!! But I'll find out. P.S. you can pass your's and dust's kits off as Petalfur's!)---Daughter of Scourge-- ( It was Hollyleaf.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Oh. Why did she say that?)--Sandy ( I don't know.P.S. you can pass your's and dust's kits off as Petalfur's!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Thanks Dark, but I think ill claim them as my own. :) Petal can nurse them, but im DEFINETLY claiming them :))-Sandy (-Gasps in surprise and shock- That's against the warrior code!) -Hollyleaf runs out of camp as fast as she can- Yeah she is going to claim them and I will claim the kits also!Dustpelts 13:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) We don't care if it is aganist the warrior code we will have kits!!Dustpelts 13:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What did she mean by that 1 cat loved Sand and 1 cat loved Dust?)Dustpelts 13:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am going hunting.Dustpelts 13:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) While later comes back with a lot of fresh kill. Puts it on the fresh-kill pile.Dustpelts 13:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC)